


Blue babe under the rain

by EneriMess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Just a little bit fluff, Keith get a cold, Lance missed the rain, Post-Season/Series 07, Shiro have the Thing, in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: "Your new hand can make anything you’re just thinking about?"Shiro raised his eyebrows."Is that so weird?""No, man, I mean, if I can believe in huge sentient robo-lions, your hand is like The Addams Family’s Thing T. Thing. A cliché, sort of. No offense."Shiro just chuckled."Come on guys, I want to finish this" Keith groaned giving an angry look to both of them.





	Blue babe under the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue babe under the rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682869) by [EneriMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess). 



> Thanks to Gwyn Lionheart for beta-reading this thing. Oh my god, it's my first translation, so sorry.

"Do not swing Lance, _please_."

"Yesss, Cap!"

Lance didn’t listen to Shiro. Instead of using the safety handrail, he pushed himself with both legs against the Atlas hanger wall and he reached the other side with a jump. Crossing the area, Lance bumped on purpose into Keith, who was hanged and fastened in an harness too while he was adjusting a control panel following Hunk’s instruction.

" _Lance!_ " Keith barked and his attempt to barge into Lance failed. Avoiding him, the blue paladin jumped again in a burst of laughs and his voice echoed in the huge hangar.

"Hah, you misfired, _team leader!_ "

"Lance, I swear-"

" _Guys_."

From the ground, Shiro didn’t just scold the two paladins, but he sent his new arm between them to stop Keith from beating Lance and his tongue sticking out.

Losing interest in the spat and neglecting the Atlas’s maintenance, Lance turned upside down like Spiderman and crossed his arms, fixing Shiro.

"Your new hand can make _anything_ you’re just thinking about?"

Shiro raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so weird?"

"No, man, I mean, if I can believe in huge sentient robo-lions, your hand is like The Addams Family’s Thing T. Thing. A cliché, sort of. No offense."

Shiro just chuckled.

" _Come on guys_ , I want to finish this" Keith groaned giving an angry look to both of them.

"Boooring" Lance said, grabbing a screwdriver from his working belt.

Keith and Lance were bickering a little bit again, when the blue paladin shut his team leader’s mouth with a hand and raised an ear.

"Did you guys hear it!?"

" _Mmhhppffh… the heck!?_ " Keith growled, grabbing Lance’s wrist with a clear murderous attempt. Neither Shiro understood, but Lance was smiling eagerly.

He loosened his safety snap hook and fell quickly down causing an heart attack to the others two, halting the fall just nearly at the end. In a rush, he unfastened the harness and then ran outside the hanger. Shiro chased after him, while Keith snorted and gave up on the upkeep.

 

  


Lance ran through the hallway and didn’t care to bump into other people. He kept running and shouting out "Sorry!" while he was raveling himself out from the coverhall, lowering the zip, sliping his arms out of sleeves and tying these together, staying in a simple blue tank top.

" _McClain!_ "

The barking came from Iverson when a giggling Lance barely collided with him and dropped the report held by the man.

"Sorry Commander! Even you didn’t hear it!?" shouted the blue paladin, lifting two fingers to apologize.

Lance didn’t pay attention to the answer and he didn’t see Shiro coming in, picking up Iverson’s papers. He reached the Garrison’s door, opening wide the shutters and fell on his knees.

"For God’s sake, what’s the matter with him!? Outside-" yelled the old commander.

"… it’s raining" completed the Captain of Atlas.

All the people in the hall were stunned and stared at Lance’s behavior, but Shiro smiled gazing how he spread his arms as the raindrops fell on his face. Lance looked totally absorbed in his element and he was kind of happy, without saying or doing anything besides stayed there, under the rain. In the end, Lance giggled again, murmured some spanish rhythmic words.

Keith appeared at Shiro’s side. "Dumb" he grumbled, but he had already forgotten the bickering in the hanger.

Another thunder, like the previous one which had attracted Lance before, rumbled over their heads while the wind was blowing into the hall, causing a shiver in whom were used to desert heat.

"I do not get him back" said Keith folding his arms.

"You are his team leader now" Shiro chuckled and gave him a playfully shove with his shoulder.   

"You have The Addams’ Thing there and all the psychic stuff."

"My psychic Thing calls out your hand on morra."

The two burst into soft laughs. So soft to sound improbable after all the battles they had get through and so it felt much feel-good in their chests.

  
  


" _Achoo._ "

Lance sneered and stopped to rub his wet head with the towel.

"Just barely two raindrops and you get a cold? You’re so _delicate_ , team leader."

"Shut u- _achoo._ "

Lance cackled and Shiro had to clear his throat to not laugh in turn. He came in the changing room carrying two hot coffee.

With the towel laid on his shoulders, hair a little bit drier but the coverall and the tank top still wet, the blue paladin stood in all his height, hands on hips, fixing Keith - who was now one inch taller than him.

"It is said that dumbs don’t get cold, so it’s cool to be me after all."

"Dum-"

Shiro tossed a towel on Keith’s head before he could complete his offend.

  


_Lance: I miss rain and splashing in puddles._  
_Coran: Rain?_  
Lance: Yeah. It's water that falls from the sky.  
[Voltron S1E04]

 


End file.
